


Lip (and Tongue) Service

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Tony snorts, not looking up from the project he is working on. “I could make you come from oral.”“I’m sure you could.” Peter says dismissively, smirking when Tony cuts his eyes at him.So obviously after that they are in Tony’s bed and Tony’s got his head between Peter’s thighs.





	Lip (and Tongue) Service

Peter is in his early 20s. He’s been living on his own for years, trying to navigate family and bills and friendships and work and sex. He has a pretty good handle on most aspects of his life, working for Tony and making a good wage as a result. He is still friends with Ned and MJ, and even managed to befriend Flash after high school. He has dinner with May every Saturday. The only problem is that Peter cannot, for the life of him, find a guy who can make him come by eating him out.

Peter realizes that, of all the problems to have, this isn’t a very big one. But that doesn’t make him any less salty about it. He’s heard from so many people about how awesome oral orgasms are, and he just wants to have one, okay?

Peter starts to think that maybe he just can’t get off from oral, after several guys have tried and failed to make it happen for him. One day Peter casually gripes about this to Tony, complaining about his most recent attempt the night before.

Tony snorts, not looking up from the project he is working on. “I could make you come from oral.”

“I’m sure you could.” Peter says dismissively, smirking when Tony cuts his eyes at him.

So obviously after that they are in Tony’s bed and Tony’s got his head between Peter’s thighs. Tony only took the time to pull his own shirt over his head and allow Peter to remove his jeans before he shoved Peter onto the mattress, yanking off his boxers and going ham on his pussy. Tony is about ten minutes into sucking the soul out of his clit when Peter gently taps him.

“S’not working.” Peter murmurs, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Tony. “It feels _really_ good, but I’m not going to be able to come… sorry. You can stop if you want.”

“You just lie back down.” Tony says confidently. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Peter shrugs, lying back on Tony’s pillows. “Alright, stop when you get tired.”

Continuing the assault of Peter’s clit with his tongue, Tony pushes two fingers inside Peter’s entrance, driving them directly into his g-spot and petting the bundle of nerves in a ‘come hither’ motion.

Peter practically floats off the bed at this new development. The stimulation inside his body cranks up it sensation on his clit, and each skilled swirl of Tony’s tongue has Peter’s body going hotter. His hands come down to grip at Tony’s hair, clamoring encouragements of “Please Tony please keep doing that oh my god don’t stop-!”

He doesn’t, obviously, because he would never leave Peter hanging like that. Instead he only puts in more effort, working his fingers against that stop in Peter’s body and sucking at his clit until he things Peter might scream.

“Tony, Tony!” Peter chants, his fingers twisting in his hair in a way that he is sure is painful. But he must hold on to something, _anything_ to keep himself grounded against how much pleasure he’s feeling.

Tony works his fingers and devours Peter’s clit until Peter goes completely silent above him, his body going stiff and his thighs squeezing around Tony’s shoulders.

Peter suddenly wails as he comes, the warm rush of his climax spreading over his body from where Tony so graciously placed it. His hips snatch, held securely in place by Tony. He goes boneless on Tony’s bed when he finally comes down, watching with a toothy grin as Tony uses the bedspread to wipe his fluids out of his facial hair. “You gonna fuck me now?”

“Is it alright if I fuck you?” Tony asks, already peeling open his belt.

“If you make me come like that you can do whatever you want to me.” Peter sighs, opening his legs a bit wider for Tony to slot in between them.

Tony only pushes his pants down far enough to free his cock, grabbing a condom from the night stand, tearing it open and rolling it on with ease.

“I didn’t even have to remind you to wear a condom, you’re awesome.” Peter says dreamily.

“I’m not awesome, you sleep with shitty people, apparently.” Tony chuckles, swiping the head of his cock over Peter’s slit.

“Maybe I should just sleep with you from now on, then.” Peter murmurs, gasping softly when Tony presses himself inside.

“Maybe you should.” Tony grunts, easily picking up a steady rhythm with his hips. He drapes his body over Peter’s, holding himself up on his elbows while his face remains only inches from Peter’s.

Peter locks lips with him, moaning at the taste of himself on Tony’s tongue. Peter’s hands feel down Tony’s body, running over warm skin, rough scars, firm muscles. They come to rest on the meat of Tony’s ass, feeling each thrust he throws, inside and out.

Tony’s thrusts become rougher, the bed frame slamming into the wall with the force of them. Peter starts to lose focus on their kiss, and Tony opts for tilting his body back and holding Peter by his legs to maximize his efforts. He maintains this for several minutes, going until Peter squirms and starts to cry out beneath him. Tony smirks, licking his thumb to moisten it before his rubs firm circles into Peter’s clit. “Think you can go again?”

“Fuck, _Tony_!” Peter squeals, clawing at Tony’s shoulders as another orgasm expands inside of him. Each forceful snap of Tony’s hips sends sparks of pleasure up his spine, and Tony’s slick thumb rubbing at his clit has hot pressure building inside him. “Gonna- I’m gonna-!”

The force of Peter’s climax, his walls pulsing around Tony’s cock, is ultimately what sends Tony over. When he is sure that Peter is finished, Tony lowers himself onto Peter, thrusting three, four, five more times before he is spilling into the condom. Tony remains inside Peter’s body as he catches his breath, meeting Peter’s eyes and smiling dumbly. Tony rolls onto his back, lazily pulling off the condom with a _snap_ before tossing it in the trash bin by his bed. “So,” Tony says, welcoming Peter’s body cuddling into his side. “Was it good for you?”

Peter chuckles airily. “Yeah, it was alright. 10 out of 10, would ride again.”


End file.
